


Back Seat

by Birdz555



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a Car, Top Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdz555/pseuds/Birdz555
Summary: Heading home from a late night talk show, Barnaby has an interesting idea about how he and Kotetsu can recharge.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as 'I want them to makeout in the back seat of Barnaby's car' and ended up here somehow. Enjoy!

“Hah...” Kotetsu sighed, removing his mask. His footsteps echoed alongside Barnaby’s as the pair made their way through the mostly empty parking garage. “I hate late night shows. I miss my phone call with Kaede.”

Barnaby blinked. “You call her every night?”

“I try to – especially now that she knows I’m a hero.”

Barnaby hummed in response. Kotetsu stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t you get tired?” Kotetsu nudged Barnaby with his elbow.

“Eh?”

“Doesn’t Bunny-chan need his beauty sleep?” he teased. They had arrived at Barnaby’s red sports car. Barnaby paused beside the driver’s side door and left the car locked.

“You complain too much, old man.” Barnaby said.

“It’s what I do.” Kotetsu shrugged. “Now, let’s go home.”

Barnaby remained next to the car, keys in hand. He didn’t unlock it.

“C’mon, Bunny, open the door!” Kotetsu jiggled the handle impatiently. He heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to find Barnaby rounding the car with a sly smile on his face.

“You know, you’re right, Kotetsu-san.” Barnaby’s smile grew. “I _am_ tired.” He placed a hand on Kotetsu’s hip and guided him back a few steps. Kotetsu made a confused noise. Barnaby chuckled softly and finally unlocked the car doors. “And I know the perfect way to recharge.” He opened the rear door and gestured for Kotetsu to enter.

Kotetsu narrowed his eyes and kept them fixed on Barnaby as he slid into the back seat. Barnaby followed him in and shut the door behind him. Kotetsu heard the click of the lock and suddenly Barnaby was kissing him. One of Kotetsu’s hands found its way to Barnaby’s hair before he pulled back and licked his lips.

“You know,” Kotetsu said, snaking his free arm around Barnaby’s hips. “That did wake me up some.” Barnaby laughed and moved on top of Kotetsu, his head bent down to avoid touching the roof. “But in the back of your car? Really?”

“My windows are tinted.” Barnaby dismissed. “Plus, I didn’t really want to wait. You look really good in that suit.”

A smile bloomed on Kotetsu’s face as he leaned up to kiss Barnaby. Their lips came together again, Barnaby carefully threading his fingers through Kotetsu’s hair. Kotetsu’s hands had moved to rest at Barnaby’s waist. Soon their kisses grew deeper, their breathing more ragged. Barnaby’s left hand cupped the back of Kotetsu’s head, his right was working to loosen Kotetsu’s tie.

Kotetsu had untucked Barnaby’s shirt and was running his hands along the bared skin. He sighed contently and Barnaby slipped his tongue between Kotetsu’s parted lips. Kotetsu met Barnaby’s tongue with his own and brought one hand up to tangle in his hair.

“Mm...Kotetsu.” Barnaby moaned lightly.

“Hmm, yeees?”

Barnaby pulled back slightly to observe his dishevelled boyfriend; his hair tousled and standing up in several places. His tie loosened but still hanging around his neck. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing his collarbone.

“You’re beautiful.” Barnaby pushed a now-flustered Kotetsu down against the bottom of the seat. He kissed his lips again before working his way down Kotetsu’s neck.

“Aahh,” Kotetsu groaned, grabbing a fistful of Barnaby’s hair. Barnaby hummed appreciatively against Kotetsu’s skin. Kotetsu’s free hand searched for the skin he exposed earlier as Barnaby kissed up his neck all the way to his ear. He dragged his teeth slowly over Kotetsu’s earlobe; Kotetsu gasped.

“How far do you want me to go?” Barnaby asked breathily.

Kotetsu stammered as Barnaby returned to kissing and sucking at his neck. He untucked Kotetsu’s shirt and ran his fingers gently across the exposed skin. Kotetsu shivered.

“Ah...Bunny!”

TAP, TAP.

A rapping at the window startled both heroes, their heart rates climbing even higher for an instant.

“Garage’s closing soon,” a muffled voice from outside the car spoke. Barnaby watched the figure but it didn’t seem like they were going to leave. He sighed.

“Kotetsu,” he whispered. “I’m going to climb into the front.”

“Huh?” Kotetsu was doing his best to button his shirt lying down with Barnaby on top of him.

“Whoever is outside doesn’t seem to be leaving and I’d rather not show my face if I don’t have to.”

“Oh, right.”

“You can stay in the back, if you’d like.”

“No, I’ll climb up after you.”

TAP, TAP. “Garage’s closing soon.” The muffled voice sounded more impatient now.

“Okay, we’re leaving.” Barnaby answered, annoyance plain in his voice.

Barnaby carefully got off Kotetsu and climbed into the front seat. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car, pulling his seat belt on in the process. Kotetsu finished rebuttoning his shirt and clambered up to the front. Once he had buckled his seat belt, Barnaby drove away glancing back at the uniformed security officer who had interrupted them in his rear view mirror. Kotetsu turned to look back as well.

“Whew! That was close.” Kotetsu chuckled. “I felt like I was seventeen again.”

Barnaby simply laughed. Then the grin from earlier returned to his face.

“What’s with that expression?” Kotetsu asked.

“There’s no time limit at my apartment.”

***

Barnaby pulled his car into his assigned spot in the parking lot beneath his building. He cut the engine, unbuckled his seat belt and pulled Kotetsu in for a kiss before he could open the door.

“Bunny, can’t you wait until we go upstairs?”

“Afraid not, Tiger.” Barnaby winked and climbed between the seats into the back, practically dragging Kotetsu with him. He pulled his partner on top of him and kissed him hard, hands working to undo the buttons Kotetsu had redone up. He undid them all for good measure and ran his hands up and down Kotetsu’s chest. Kotetsu shivered and tightened his grip on Barnaby’s shoulders for an instant.

“Your hands are kinda cold, Bunny.” Kotetsu teased.

“Are you gonna help warm them up?” Barnaby whispered, kissing down Kotetsu’s neck. Kotetsu grabbed one of Barnaby’s hands, placed in between his own and started rubbing furiously. Barnaby laughed:

“Well that’s one way to do it!”

“You like that, eh?” Kotetsu said, moving on to Barnaby’s other hand.

“I do,” Barnaby smiled. “I love that sweetness of yours.” Kotetsu blushed. “I love you, Kotetsu.”

“I love you too, Barnaby.” Kotetsu brought Barnaby’s now warm hand to his face and nuzzled it. He gazed down at his partner. “How did I get so lucky?”

“That’s my question.” Barnaby placed a sweet kiss on Kotetsu’s lips, stopping any trains of thought that might have been leaving the station. Barnaby gently tucked Kotetsu’s hair behind his ears, hands trailing lightly down his neck and chest. Kotetsu leaned into his touch, a soft sigh escaping him, and then kissed his partner gently.

The air was quiet except for the sound of their shortened breaths and little mumblings of sweet nothings. The rustling of their clothes provided a lovely accompaniment piece as Barnaby popped Kotetsu’s collar and slid his dress shirt and jacket off all together, leaving his tie behind.

“You missed something,” Kotetsu teased, kissing along Barnaby’s jawline. Barnaby just chuckled.

“Keep it. You look good in it.” Barnaby pulled gently at the offending tie, bringing Kotetsu’s lips to his. Kotetsu hummed appreciatively, fingers running through Barnaby’s soft curls.

Barnaby deepened the kiss, tongue licking slowly along Kotetsu’s lips until they parted for him. Their tongues intertwined in a dance they knew very well. Barnaby ran his hands up and down Kotetsu’s bare back, occasionally grazing him with his nails. Kotetsu moaned softly and pressed himself impossibly close to his partner. His one hand was now tangled in Barnaby’s hair, while the other had made its way between their chests, trying to undo the buttons on Barnaby’s shirt.

Barnaby broke away from Kotetsu’s lips and kissed up his cheek to his ear to whisper, “Need some help there?” Kotetsu shivered.

“No, I got it.” Kotetsu kissed Barnaby, hoping to silence his teasing partner but Barnaby outmaneuvered him and kissed down his neck.

“Really? You only have two out of five undone and you’ve been at it for at least two minutes.”

“I’d have more if you weren’t distracting me, Bunny-chan.” Kotetsu teased back.

“Distracting you?” Barnaby’s voice was slow and sensual, and his nails scratched down Kotetsu’s back to punctuate his point. Kotetsu inhaled sharply.

“Yeah,” he managed to get out.

“Guess I should stop then.” Barnaby leaned back against the car seat one arm resting along the top, the other falling to his side. Kotetsu instantly regretting the loss of his touch. “Well?” Barnaby continued, cocky. Kotetsu let out a slow breath.

“Okay.”

Kotetsu slid off Barnaby’s lap and onto the seat next to him. Barnaby made a sound of protest, but Kotetsu quickly maneuvered him to be on his lap – effectively reversing their positions. He placed a hand on Barnaby’s chest, holding one side of his shirt in place, then he grabbed the other side of the shirt with his teeth. He slid the shirt off of the button this way, his lips glancing over Barnaby’s newly exposed skin as he brought his mouth to the next button. Barnaby shivered.

“Not bad, old man.”

Kotetsu pinched Barnaby’s nipple as he undid the fourth button. “Don’t call me ‘old man’ in the back seat of your car.”

Barnaby shivered a laugh as Kotetsu kissed down his chest reaching for the last button.

“Okay, Kotetsu.”

The fifth and final button dealt with, Kotetsu shoved Barnaby’s shirt off, hands running all over his exposed back and chest. Kotetsu leaned up to kiss him and Barnaby met him halfway. Their lips and tongues moved against each other as each they basked in the others’ touch. Kotetsu broke from the kiss to trail his mouth down Barnaby’s throat, nipping all the way to the necklace at his collarbone.

“Ah, Kotetsu,” Barnaby moaned grinding his hips down on Kotetsu’s lap. Kotetsu groaned and squeezed where his hands rested on Barnaby’s head and hips. Barnaby braced one hand on the seat back and tangled the other in Kotetsu’s hair. He ground down on Kotetsu again, loving the way his hands felt on him and the breathy moans his was receiving. Kotetsu loved how Barnaby’s fingers felt digging into the back of his skull. He coaxed Barnaby into a steady rhythm of pressure reveling in their mutual pleasure.

Barnaby leaned down and kissed at Kotetsu’s exposed throat. Kotetsu sighed contently, a quiet ‘Bunny’ escaping his lips. Barnaby pulled back to observe his lover’s face; Kotetsu’s eyes were half lidded, eyelashes dusting against his cheeks when he blinked. The corners of his lips were curved up in a loving smile. His stupid beard was there, being adorable.

He loved him so much.

“I love you, Kotetsu.”

“And I love you too, Bunny,” came the easy reply.

Barnaby smiled and shook his head lightly, curls bouncing ever so slightly. He kissed Kotetsu again, lingering as he guided Kotetsu down so he was lying on the seat. Above him now, Barnaby kissed down Kotetsu’s neck and continued down his chest. Kotetsu trailed his hands up Barnaby’s back as he continued down, hands resting just at his hair as Barnaby stopped. He looked up at Kotetsu from over his belly button and spoke, his breath airy:

“I’ll ask again – how far do you want me to go?”

Kotetsu shuddered at the vibration of Barnaby’s voice on his stomach. Barnaby hummed and resumed kissing Kotetsu’s stomach. He moved to one side, pulling the waistband of Kotetsu’s pants down slightly, exposing the crest of his hip bone. Barnaby nipped and sucked on the newly exposed skin, easing his free hand underneath Kotetsu to grab his ass. Kotetsu moaned, hips bucking lightly. His hands made their way to Barnaby’s hair, pulling it back out of his face. He gently tilted Barnaby’s head, coaxing his partner to focus on more sensitive places. Barnaby relinquished the spot on Kotetsu’s hip and lightly ran his cheek over Kotetsu’s crotch.

“You want me to go this far?” Barnaby kissed the fabric of Kotetsu’s pants, smiling knowingly at what lay beneath. Kotetsu drew a steadying breath.

“I would like that,” he whispered. Barnaby immediately set to work on Kotetsu’s belt.

With a few swift, practiced movements, Kotetsu’s pants were off and his underwear soon followed. Kotetsu imagined his hot skin hissing as it touched the cool leather of Barnaby’s back seat but after a few well-timed strokes from Barnaby his brain laser focused on reality.

Barnaby rubbed Kotetsu’s cock slowly, eliciting some soft moans from his partner. He kissed and caressed Kotetsu’s inner thighs, loving the way the older man melted under his touch.

“Bunny~” Kotetsu pleaded, trying to guide Barnaby’s face to his crotch once again.

“I’ll get there,” Barnaby said, slowing his strokes slightly.

Kotetsu relented and settled into just enjoying his partner’s loving caress. While Barnaby’s right hand worked Kotetsu’s length, his left roamed up his chest to trail his nails down. Barnaby’s mouth continued to kiss Kotetsu’s thigh, tantalizingly close to where Kotetsu really wanted it. Kotetsu couldn’t help but moan every time he was pushed a bit farther, all of these sensations adding up and building inside him.

After a particularly good stroke, coupled with nails at just the right place, Kotetsu gasped out “Barnaby!” and only then did his partner’s lips move to his dick. He kissed at the tip and swirled his tongue around, saliva trailing downwards. Then Barnaby took it in his mouth, lips encompassing the shaft and sliding down and then up again. Kotetsu reintroduced his hand to Barnaby’s hair and matched his partner’s rhythm, not adding any additional pressure.

Kotetsu looked down, watching Barnaby pleasure him, eyelashes long against his face. His lover tucked a curl behind his ear and Kotetsu took it upon himself to adjust his grip to move the hair out of Barnaby’s face. It didn’t exactly work and Barnaby laughed lightly, pulling back so he could gather his hair for Kotetsu.

“Is that better?” Barnaby asked, voice a little raspy.

“I wouldn’t want your pretty hair to get in your way.” Kotetsu somehow managed to say, his brain short-circuiting from how amazing he felt.

Barnaby returned to Kotetsu’s erection with fervour. He sucked and slid his tongue along Kotetsu with ease. Kotetsu breathed Barnaby’s name, watching him intently. Barnaby looked up to see Kotetsu watching him. He winked and quickened his pace, right hand keeping a decent grip at the base. Kotetsu moaned and couldn’t help but rock his hips up a little. Barnaby moaned in kind, betraying just how much he was enjoying this. Kotetsu shivered at the sensation and tightened his grip on Barnaby’s hair.

Barnaby shifted his position, left hand gliding under Kotetsu to massage his ass. His right hand began stroking the base of Kotetsu’s cock while his mouth continued to work on the top.

“Bunny,” Kotetsu moaned, cheeks flushed and breath heavy. Barnaby relinquished his mouth’s hold to respond.

“Kotetsu,” After a few full strokes with his right hand, he continued. “Can we go further?”

“Further?” Kotetsu asked.

“Further.” Barnaby smiled suggestively, moving his left hand to rub gently at Kotetsu’s asshole.

Kotetsu groaned low at the new touch. “Further,” he repeated.

Barnaby shuffled up so his face was level with Kotetsu’s and whispered, “You have no idea how much I want to fuck you in the back seat of my car.”

“From the way you’re looking at me right now, I think I have _some_ idea.” Kotetsu teased, wiggling his butt a little. Barnaby kissed Kotetsu softly on the lips.

“Is that a yes?”

Kotetsu hummed and Barnaby kissed him again. “Only if you have lube.”

Barnaby laughed. “Who do you think I am?” He moved to the left and reached under the seat. A few seconds later, his hand emerged with a new tube of lube.

“Y-You just keep that under your back seat?” Kotetsu stammered.

“I need to be prepared.” Barnaby smirked, waggling the tube. Kotetsu opened his mouth a couple of times before words came out.

“Where else do you keep lube?”

“You’ll have to wait and find out,” Barnaby winked.

Barnaby opened the lube and took care in prepping Kotetsu. His partner squirmed a little bit at the touch; the coolness of the lube and the unfamiliarity of doing _this_ in a car maybe making him a bit uncomfortable.

“You alright, Kotetsu?” Barnaby asked, stopping for a moment.

“Yeah, it’s just,” Kotetsu breathed, “still feels weird!” Barnaby chuckled softly and kissed Kotetsu’s chest.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Barnaby resumed his ministrations. “Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?”

“Yeah–ah…” Kotetsu’s affirmation trailed off into a moan as Barnaby rubbed at a particularly sensitive spot.

“Feeling better, Tiger?” Barnaby teased.

“Shove off, Bu-ah-ny~”

Barnaby kissed Kotetsu, catching any further moans in his mouth. He continued working on Kotetsu’s ass until he was ready. Barnaby gave him a solid kiss on the cheek.

“Ready, darling?”

“Yeah, but you’re not.”

“H-why?” Barnaby stammered.

“Your pants are still on.” Kotetsu smirked. Barnaby glanced down and sure enough, his pants were still there. How he hadn’t noticed the tightness there this whole time was amazing. And indicative of just how much Kotetsu’s presence swallowed his attention whole. Barnaby moved himself from over top of Kotetsu to a sitting position beside him as he started to undo his belt.

“Ah!” Kotetsu sat up, covering Barnaby’s hands with his own. “Let me.” Barnaby moved his hands away.

“As you wish.”

Kotetsu made quick work of the belt, button and zipper that held Barnaby’s pants closed. He shimmied them down and off with the help of his partner, taking his underwear too, for good measure. Barnaby shivered and sighed as his erection came free at last. Kotetsu placed a quick kiss on the tip before sitting up and straddling Barnaby.

Barnaby’s left hand came up to cradle the top of Kotetsu’s head with a whispered ‘Watch your head.’ Kotetsu smiled tenderly and lightly kissed Barnaby with an equally quiet ‘Thank you.’ He reached down to grab the lube and soon had Barnaby’s dick slick with the liquid. Barnaby sighed contently at the careful touch of his lover’s hand.

He snaked his right hand around Kotetsu and rubbed at the small of his back, slowly moving lower. Kotetsu drew in a shaky breath and bit his lip, looking into the sultry, green eyes of his partner. He shuffled forward, letting Barnaby guide him into place. He slowly lowered himself onto Barnaby, taking care to not apply too much pressure. Barnaby stroked Kotetsu’s hair and supported him as best he could. Kotetsu’s warmth slowly overlapping his was a feeling he would never tire of.

Kotetsu, who had been a little skeptical of this situation, felt great. He knew his legs would get wobbly in a little bit, but right now the connection he and Barnaby were sharing was wonderful. Their breaths came together, synchronized as they often were. Barnaby leaned in to kiss Kotetsu on the throat, tugging at his tie to get a spot of bare skin. Kotetsu moaned.

“You doing okay still?” Barnaby murmured.

“Yeah,” Kotetsu leaned down to kiss Barnaby full on the lips, snaking his tongue out briefly before beginning to move. He slowly raised himself up, legs trembling slightly with the effort, but more from the sensation. Barnaby drew in a sharp breath, fingers tangling in Kotetsu’s hair, pressing down ever so slightly. His right hand kept a steady grip on Kotetsu’s hip. Kotetsu smiled and lowered himself back down, slowly working up to a steady rhythm.

Barnaby started raising his own hips up to meet Kotetsu’s, matching his rhythm. Kotetsu moaned in appreciation, his breath coming heavier now. Barnaby inched ever further inside him with each pass. This, coupled with the occasional feather light touch of his tie and the tip of his cock sliding up and down Barnaby’s chest was simply amazing. His breath hitched as Barnaby thrust a little more forcefully.

“Bunny~!”

“Kotetsu,” Barnaby moaned, hands tightening in place.

Through half-lidded eyes, Barnaby saw his own expression mirrored on Kotetsu – flushed and wanting for more. They both increased their speed, matching each other almost effortlessly. Kotetsu cried out after a particularly deep thrust, leaning back slightly to try and match the angle. Barnaby relinquished his grip on Kotetsu’s hip to scratch his nails down his back. Kotetsu let out a low growl.

“Barnaby,” Kotetsu breathed, “I’m close.” Barnaby kissed whatever part of his partner was in front of him, nails continuing to graze up and down his back.

Kotetsu’s knees buckled. He jerked a little, catching himself on the top of the seat, Barnaby helping to steady him.

“You okay?” Barnaby asked.

“Knees would like a break.” Kotetsu said, straining a bit.

“Okay.” Barnaby slipped out and guided Kotetsu down so he was lying on the seat again. Kotetsu stretched out his legs, groaning contently even though his feet were now pressed against the door. Barnaby reached for the lube again; the liquid was cool against his hot dick and he shivered a little.

“Ready for me to drive now?” Barnaby cooed. Kotetsu almost snorted.

“Because we’re in your car? My terrible jokes have rubbed off on you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Barnaby teased around Kotetsu’s entrance with the tip of his cock. “So, shall we continue?”

“Please,” Kotetsu purred. Barnaby happily obliged. He slipped back in easily and began his movements anew, Kotetsu’s outstretched legs mingling with his own. Kotetsu grunted and Barnaby looked up, noticing the brief flash of pain on his face.

“You okay, Kotetsu?”

“Yeah, just,” he pointed to behind his head. “Car door is hard.”

“How could I forget that,” Barnaby scoffed at himself and reached below the seat one more time. “Tilt your head up.”

“Uh, like this?” Kotetsu did as instructed. Barnaby nodded and slotted the pillow he’d retrieved behind Kotetsu’s head.

“Better?” Barnaby punctuated the question with a playful thrust. Kotetsu groaned satisfactorily, leaning his head back into the pillow.

“God, that’s good. What else do you have under there?”

“You’ll see once we’ve finished,” Barnaby replied coyly. Kotetsu smirked and pulled Barnaby down for a messy kiss.

“Then finish me.”

Barnaby didn’t need to be told twice.

He tapped on Kotetsu’s left leg, his partner lifting it obligingly. Barnaby guided it higher so that it rested on his right shoulder. With the new angle he began thrusting in earnest. The position was still a little awkward, with Barnaby’s left leg half bent off the seat. But seeing Kotetsu grip the seat and having his breath come in short little gasps was well worth it.

Barnaby caressed the thigh of Kotetsu’s raised leg, craving an extra point of contact. The gesture earned him a lovely little whimper. Kotetsu started pushing back against Barnaby’s thrusts, adding an extra bit of sweetness to their movements.

“Bunny–ah~” Kotetsu moaned.

“Close?” Barnaby teased, maybe slowing down a touch.

“Bunny, please~”

Barnaby ran his hand along Kotetsu’s abdomen, slick with sweat. Kotetsu shivered. Barnaby picked up speed again, feeling himself drawing nearer to his climax as well.

Kotetsu sputtered a half-choked cry as he came, body tensing. Barnaby ran a helpful finger up the underside of his partner’s cock, loving the way his face twisted in pleasure. He pulled out slowly, continuing to watch Kotetsu’s face and the emotions playing across it.

“Mmm…Barnaby,” Kotetsu hummed through the haze of his orgasm, “I love you.” Barnaby smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly, heart still pounding.

“I love you, too,” he replied.

Kotetsu goofy-smiled and pulled Barnaby back down for another kiss. He reached down and started stroking Barnaby’s length, hand sliding easily along with the help of the remaining lube. Barnaby made a noise into Kotetsu’s mouth.

They continued to kiss deeply as Kotetsu’s free hand roamed over Barnaby’s body. Grazing his nails here, pressing down with the rough pads of his fingers there, occasionally tangling in blonde curls. All the while working on Barnaby’s cock, varying his pressure and speed until his partner was the one breathing in short gasps.

Barnaby broke the kiss and cried out Kotetsu’s name as he climaxed, dirtying Kotetsu’s chest for the second time that night. He slumped beside Kotetsu, pushing him closer to the seat’s edge, loving the warmth erupting along his whole body at their shared contact.

For a few moments, they just laid there together, breathing in time with one another. Barnaby felt himself almost drifting off when Kotetsu sighed deeply and contently.

“I love you, Bunny.”

Barnaby smiled stupidly. “And I love you, too, Kotetsu.” He kissed his partner’s shoulder. Kotetsu maneuvered his left arm so he could stroke Barnaby’s hair.

“So, uh, you said you were gonna show me what else is under your seat?” Kotetsu asked.

Barnaby huffed a laugh. “You’re really curious about this, aren’t you?”

“You are just…too prepared!” Kotetsu gestured with his free hand. “What’s next after a pillow?!”

Barnaby reluctantly (and a little stickily) peeled himself from Kotetsu’s side so he could reach under the seat again. He pulled out a small pack of tissues and several wet wipes.

“For the clean up.” He said before returning to his original position. Kotetsu did not complain.

In fact, Kotetsu was silent. Barnaby looked up at his face and from what he could see of it his partner seemed almost…pensive?

“Kotetsu?”

“Where…where else do you have stuff stashed?”

Barnaby smiled mischievously.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”


End file.
